disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elle
Elle is a 1960 2D animated short film distributed by Walt Disney Studios. It is written and directed by Michael O'Donoghue and Raquel Welch. It features the voice talents of Frank Langella, Dennis Fimple, Rita Tushingham, Michael Gambon and Jill St. John. It is listed as one of three little girl wonderland films of all time alongside the Wizard Of Oz and Alice In Wonderland. The give way forever stretching staircase originated from this film making one of the most famous scenes which has been parodied in other films and games for the past 40 years. Plot A Little Brunette Girl Elle (Jill St. John) doesn't fit in her at school as she has a wildly hyperactive imagination which other kids from little school frown upon. She exceeds in the subject of art where she puts drawing and painting her ideas to good use. However a mean bully girl Marissa Maclaire rips up an unfinished drawing she had planned to take home and finish. Elle violently attacked the girl and as a result got expelled from her small school. This causes great strain upon Elle's single parent mother Evangeline (Rita Tushingham) who now can't drop her off at school whilest she is at work and instead resorts to dropping her off at the local art museum. There Elle eventually nods off and dreams that she is awoken by the sound of a playing piano. She discovers a strange man playing the piano named Mr. Plankman (Dennis Fimple) who proclaims he will be her guide to the Place Where She Belongs. From there as the Plankman begins playing hynoptic songs on the piano Elle is wisked into different paintings containing different worlds of characters. One world sees her contend with ravaging pirate monkeys who are terrorizing a girl much like herself. One world sees her swept underwater with a bunch of fish boys. Another sees her running across a vast desert of sand tunes which rise to great heights and contain a gigantic monster worm within the dunes which is very upset. Along the way however she learns the Place Where She Belongs is threatened by an evil dead man with a marvellous moustache whom is named Mr. Sanderson. Mr. Sanderson plans to abduct the four talented ones from some of the painting worlds Elle is whisked into. It is revealed however that there is a secret fifth talented whom is actually Elle. Mr. Sanderson's plan is to get the five talented ones to produce a painting for him which will become five worlds which he can add the corridor world of the World She Belongs. By doing so he will break the thread of promise and rule all worlds within the world of the World Where She Belongs. Elle however decides to make the ultimate sacrifice by playing the song of destruction on Mr. Plankman's Golden Piano which will trade a life to take a life. Elle and Mr. Sanderson's lives are then taken. However Elle making a great sacrifice turns the Thread Of Promise from a mere nromal fragile thread to a thread of gold. She is also resurrected as the Golden Piano itself plays a song Mr. Plankman refers to as the Song Of Realization. Elle then awakes on the armchair of which she fell asleep on in the art museum her mum has come to pick her up with good news. Elle informs her mum of the amazing dream and her mum tells she has a found an Art Academy which upon seeing many of her paintings and drawings has enrolled her. The film ends with Elle starting her first day at the Art Academy where she finds four former girls from her original small school to be starting there. Elle becomes nervous to talk to them as the four girls from her original school had never liked her and were from different friendship groups. The girls however approach her and befriend her. The last sequence of the seen sees two centipedes strutting on a leaf outside the art academy who are observing Elle. One of the Centipedes is then seen in close-up and farewells the audience with a blink. Cast *Jill St. John as Elle *Rita Tushingham as Evangeline *Frank Langella as Earl Centipede 1 and Eden Centipede 2 *Dennis Fimple as Mr. Plankman/ Mr. Craig *Michael Gambon as Mr. Sanderson Characters Come Full Circle The characters the protagonist Elle encounters in the World Where She Belongs like the Wizard of Oz and Alice In Wonderland characters are based of people the protagonist has met before hand. The following are the ones Elle has incorporated into her dream world the World Where She Belongs: #Mr. Craig: Elle's second favourite teacher, the Music teacher of original community school. She incorporates him into Mr. Plankman as he told Elle and the rest of her class to refer to him as Planky. She incorporates the Golden Piano as Mr. Craig would always greet the entering class with a shiny yellow piano. #Mr. Ellis: Mr. Craig's cold buisnessman brother who enters the school at one point when Elle drops all her drawings and paintings on her way to art class. Mr. Ellis a cold almost looking dead person with an outstanding moustache steps on one of her paintings ruining it and delivering a cold glance at her whilest pressing on. She incorporates Mr. Ellis into the evil Mr. Sanderson who trying to take over the painted world of the World Where She Belongs. #The Swimming Team: A Group of popular boys from Elle's school who are the school's athlete swimmers who always talk of the water and are always seen in the water. Elle incorporates them into anthromorphic humanoid fish boys. #Annabelle: A Quiet girl who rarely ever speaks and is the supposed best friend of school bully Marissa. Annabelle detests against Marissa bullying Elle at school but never does anything about it. Elle incorporates her into one of the five talented ones a lost jungle girl named Tianka who is ruthlessly pursued by ravaging pirate monkeys for which she has betrayed. #Wendy: A Blonde haired girl who hangs off swimming team member boyfriend. She is incorporated into one of the five talented ones by Elle who is named Wendelin. #Jenny: A Red headed smart girl whom is also bullied by mean bully Marissa. She is an intelligent girl with a passion for mathmatics. She is incorporated into one of the five talented ones named Jeanine. #Marissa: A mean bully girl who always picks on Elle. She comes off a bully but that is because her own mother bullies her. Marissa is incorporated into one of the five talented ones an aggressive giant named Marleen. Category:Movies Category:Original Movies